The invention relates to a docking station for the storage and electrical charging of a portable electrical energy source.
Portable electrical energy sources are known for providing direct current for jump starting vehicles as well as for energizing various appliances. In such jump start systems the power supply is often a 12-volt lead-acid battery. Periodically and after use the battery must be recharged from a suitable power source. Most jump start systems include an integral charging circuit and lead for plugging into either a DC or an AC source for charging the battery when required. A disadvantage of this configuration is that the jump starter may sit disconnected and idle in a vehicle or other stowage location till needed and thus be less than fully charged when needed in an emergency. Another disadvantage of this configuration is the susceptibility of lead acid batteries to damage by physical shock while loosely stowed in a moving vehicle.